Win A Date With A Warrior Cat!
by IvyleafHollypool
Summary: Ivyleaf and Hollypool have decided to create their own 'Win A Date With' show! Join them, Tansy, and plenty of other warrior characters as everyone fights for the ultimate prize - a date! Who will win! Who will lose? Will someone get a big bad bruise? No one knows except the few members of the audience who dare to watch the drama and romance on-stage - and you could be one of them!
1. Introduction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Idea and Tansy are not mine, but Empress Tansy's. Warriors is Erin Hunter's. Ivyleaf and Hollypool are mine. The story will be based a few moons after The Last Hope, but a lot of cats have come back to life, thankfully! If you are unfamiliar with how this works, this is why the introduction is here.**

Ivyleaf threw a rock at the TV. "Noooooo! Why, StarClan, why?!" Hollypool padded over, raising an eyebrow. "Um, Ivyleaf, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked awkwardly as the TV went on fire.

Ivyleaf whipped around and grabbed her sister's shoulders with an extremely firm grip. "Win A Date With Nightcloud, had ENDED." she meowed ominously.

"And?" Hollypool continued, shaking her off and setting their tea down on the coffee table. "It's just a TV programme."

Ivyleaf choked on the tea she had been drinking. "JUST a TV programme?!" she spluttered. "It's the best show in the world! Three toms competing for a date with Nightcloud, each one most likely hoping they picked the right answers... the fans choose the competitors, and when someone goes unconscious you should see the things they do to them! Oh, and all of Brokenstar's random items, and a few hashtags, and Berrynose and Scourge..." ivyleaf fell back on the couch, sighing happily. She was list in her world of dates.

Hollypool rolled her eyes, though she felt pity for her sister. If she really loved it so much, it must have been horrible to see it end. If only they could fix it somehow... Hollypool took another sip of tea and set her cup down.

"That's it!" she cried suddenly, standing up triumphantly. "Ivyleaf, I know how we can revive the show to make it even better than before!"

"How?" Ivyleaf asked, looking confused. "It's already the most popular best TV show ever."

Excitement sparked in Hollypool's vibrant green eyes. "What if we were hosting it?"

Ivyleaf jumped up in happiness and wrapped her arms around Hollypool in a huge hug. "Oh my StarClan!" she whispered. "That would be the best thing ever!"

Hollypool was taken by surprise, but then she returned the hug. "It will." She replied confidently. "It will indeed."

"Alright!" Hollypool exclaimed. "I've hired Tansyheart. She's agreed to be our camera cat!"

"You mean Tansy," Ivyleaf corrected her. "Everyone just calls her Tansy."

Hollypool rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Ivyleaf ignored her sister's comment. She put away the phone she was using. "Alright! Everyone I've asked to help out has agreed so far! Yellowfang and Nightcloud have given us permission to use the auditorium, and we have many, many willing warriors, apprentices, and even kits who want to be featured on-stage." She announced.

"And, I've got plenty of great date places!" Hollypool added. "Without further waiting, let's gather everyone together and get this show on the road!"


	2. Onestar, Tallstar, Mudfur

**And here is the first episode XD thanks for all your suggestions! I won't get to use everyone's, but on the next episode we will be winning dates with a tom, instead of a she-cat! So this time suggest she-cats, please! And spread the word about the story if you don't mind. Thanks!**

* * *

"Hollypool!" Ivyleaf screamed in excitement. "What?" Her grumpy sister demanded.

"Our first episode starts live in half an hour!" Ivyleaf squealed like a kit.

"OhmyStarClan!" Hollypool gasped. "We've got to go and collect our star of the very first episode - and fast!"

The sisters hopped into their boring old car (which they hoped would be a fancy new car by the end of the series) and drove down the town to a red brick house. They parked beside the black fence which had a sign nailed to it marked: R.F. Hollypool jumped out, ran inside, stole some make-up and put it on with their star, then dragged her into the car with them. "We can't go yet! I haven't put claw polish on!" The star complained. Ivyleaf was staring at her.

"Her?" She exclaimed. "For the first episode of what's going to be the most exciting show in history, you picked_her_ as our star?"

"Yupdon'tcomplainwe'rerunningverylatesoshutupanddon'targuewithme!" Hollypool yelled so fast they could barely make out what she said.

She sped off down the road before either of them could complain and sharply came to a halt, a milimeter away from crashing into the-guy-parked-in-front-of-them's car. Ivyleaf and their star fell out and promptly vomited on the road. Hollypool gaped in disgust and handed them tissues to wipe their mouths on. She, apparently, was fine.

They all ran inside just as the last of the audience was filling up. Tansy was at the camera. "Going live in ten seconds, ya slowpokes! Get on that stage!"

"Tansy!" Ivyleaf hugged her idol before running on stage. Hollypool ran to the scoreboard at the back of the stage and the star of the day plonked down in a big red beanbag. Ivyleaf handed her four cards. She dashed into the middle of the stage just in time as Tansy hit the film button on her camera. Very important music started playing. "Welcome, she-cats and toms, to the very first episode of Win A Date With A Warrior Cat! We appreciate all viewers of today's episode!"

There was a huge round of applause from the audience. "Today, the three toms you voted for were... Onestar, Tallstar, and Mudfur!" There were more claps as the three toms walked on stage and got comfy in the three smaller green beanbags beside the red one.

"And now, please welcome your star... Russetfur!" Ivyleaf said, not sounding very happy about Hollypool's choice. Russetfur got up and bowed as there was even more clapping and sat back down in her beanbag. "Where will they be dating her, you ask? Bramblestar's Nature Walks, of course! Let the show commence!"

Russetfur pulled out her first card from her extremely small pile. "Question one," she said happily. "Who's your favourite person in the whole wide world? Onestar?"

The tom scratched his chin. "Probably Firestar. We were good friends, back in the days."

"Lame!" Russetfur yowled, who had tried to kill Firestar before. "Tallstar?"

"Jake, I guess. He was my best friend and fathered Firestar." The WindClan leader decided.

"Seriously?" Russetfur rolled her eyes. "Mudfur?"

The RiverClan medicine cat looked thoughtful. "Mothwing. She was a good apprentice, even if she didn't believe in StarClan."

Russetfur shrugged. "She's better than Firestar. Hollypool, award Mudfur a point."

Hollypool smiled and marked a line beneath Mudfur's name on the chalk board she was using.

"Question two," Russetfur continued. "What do you watch on TV? Onestar?"

"Best Frenemies," The tom announced.

"Eh, that show's okay, but it could be better." Russetfur noted. "Tallstar?"

"Like Father, Like Son," Tallstar rasped.

"BORING!" Russetfur yowled. "Mudfur?"

"Herbs, Spices, And Other Natural Recipies," Mudfur replied.

"I'm not a herbivore, sorry," Russetfur scoffed. "Give Onestar a point."

Hollypool stopped drawing pictures of Mousewhisker and drew a line beneath Onestar's name.

"Question Three: What is your favourite brand of footwear?" Russetfur asked awkwardly, raising an eyebrow at Ivyleaf, who shrugged. "Onestar?"

"Ashfoot's Solid Grays," he answered.

"She's alright," Russetfur decided. "Tallstar?"

"Flailfoot's Clown Shoes," The WindClan leader purred in amusement. "They're funny."

"And clumsily made by an idiot," Russetfur muttered under her breath. "Mudfur?"

"Rippleclaw's Clawed Kickers," Mudfur announced.

"Ooh, nice!" Russetfur purred at the thought. "Hollypool, give Onestar one point and Mudfur two points!"

Hollypool marked the three new lines. "Well, Russetfur, you've found your guy! Mudur's bringing you to Bramblestar's Nature Walks! And, as the show will be getting too much money to keep to ourselves... we bought you a signed photograph of Mothwing, a DVD box of all episodes of Best Frenemies, and a pair of Rippleclaw's latest Clawed Kickers!" she announced as Ivyleaf brought the gifts over to the happy new couple.

"Aw!" The audience cooed as Mudfur and Russetfur skipped outs, holding hands (and presents!). Ivyleaf walkes back to the middle of the stage. "Tune in next time for more dates and happy couples!"

Tansy, satisfied, shut the camera off.


	3. Lionheart, Ashfur, Graystripe

**Okay, review replies! Thanks to all those who reviewed, by the way, and I hope you enjoy the next episode. P.S. So far, the show has collected 90 fresh-kill (Warriors money). If we get one more review, the show will donate 100fk to Ferncloud's Children Charity.**

**Master Stonestar: I'll use Bramblestar as the main star once we get three she-cat votes.**

**Stormbreeze100: I used your suggestion - all three, actually - so thanks for suggesting it! I like your ideas!**

**Marshmellowkiller101: Thanks! Compliments like these really boost my confidence and make me want to continue the story.**

**CinderPeltLover: Guess what? That's right! Your suggestion shall be featured in this episode!**

**Winxclubfan1: I will be using your cats in the next episode!**

**The last warrior: Yup! Your cat will be seen in the episode too!**

* * *

Ivyleaf nudged Russetfur teasingly. "Hey Russet? How was your _date_?"

Russetfur fell back on the sofa. She had been hanging out with the sisters. "It was beautiful! The forests were so pretty, and the streams and creeks were so peaceful and happy..."She sighed. "Though towards the end, Mudfur got pretty uncomfortable about the whole thing. He didn't like the idea - being the medicine man, and from a different Clan, and all. We're just friends."

Hollypool frowned. "Aw... well, you'll get another chance. There's plenty of fish in the sea! Speaking of dates... episode two will be starting soon!"

Ivyleaf gasped and put on some makeup. Hollypool got changed into a pretty outfit, and they raced to the car. Ivyleaf took the wheel. "See ya there, Russet!" she called out the window, before clumsily screeching sown the street. They screeched to a halt at the driveway of a creepy, old, crumbling, haunted-looking mansion. It had several names on a sign at the gate, but a single, scowling, tortoiseshell and white haired person came stalking down the path, her eyes slits. "Mapleshade?" Ivyleaf screamed. "Hollypool, have you lost your mind?!"

"Don't blame me, blame the fans," Hollypool muttered, opening the door as Mapleshade got in. "Get this over with. I have evil children to look after alone."

Ivyleaf gulped and drove as amoothly as she possibly could, quite slowly. They arrived late - yet again - to see another scowling face directed toward the sisters.

"You're late. Again." Tansy snapped. "Hurry up! We're live in a minute."

Ivyleaf gestured Mapleshade toward the red beanbag, trying not to offend her or seem like she was ordering her around. Mapleshade hissed at her and the host flinched. Hollypool sat quietly at the scoreboard. Tansy signaled the start of the show. Ivyleaf forced a smile.

"Welcome to episode two of the one and only... Win A Date With A Warrior Cat! Today, three toms will be competing to bring our star to Dovewing's Bird Watching Club!" She paused, allowing the audience to applaud.

"On the note of toms... please welcome Graystripe, Lionheart, and Ashfur!" Ivyleaf continued as the three toms bounded on-stage. "Hey Millie! I'm on TV!" Graystripe said, waving stupidly at the camera. Tansy rolled her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mapleshade muttered.

"Oh, and our star, by the way, is Mapleshade." Ivyleaf muttered. Not a single clap was heard. Hollypool stuffed her hand in her mouth to avoid laughing.

"So, here's your cards, Mapleshade. Let the show begin!" Ivyleaf said awkwardly, handing the grumpy she-cat four cards as the cheers and claps started up again. The three goofballs took their seats.

Mapleshade sighed. "Question one: What's your favorite color? Lionheart?"

"Yellow," Lionheart replied.

"It's okay... but too happy." Mapleshade grumbled. "Ashfur?"

"Red! It's my anger and hate, my blood and scars." Ashfur growled.

Mapleshade raised her eyebrows. "Interesting... Graystripe?"

"Blue!" The tom replied happily. "The color of the river... oh, Silverstream..."

Millie cursed somewhere in the back of the crowd. "A sad color choice..." she grinned madly. "Give Graystripe and Ashfur a point, Hollypool!"

Hollypool stroked her chalk down beneath the two names.

"Question two: What's your favorite book? Lionheart?" Mapleshade continued.

"The Happy Tom!" Lionheart replied cheerfully.

"The Sappy Tom!" Mapleshade scoffed. "Ashfur?"

"The Leader of the Rings," he grinned madly. "So much blood..."

"Good choice, for a StarClan kitty!" Mapleshade taunted. "Graystripe?"

"The Song of the Stream," he replied dreamily.

"GRAYSTRIPE!" Millie warned.

"BORING!" Mapleshade screeched. "Ashfur gets a point!"

Hollypool marked a line on the board.

"Final question: What's your favorite part of nature?" Mapleshade raised an eyebrow at the strange question. "Lionheart?"

"Cats," the tom replied absentmindedly.

Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "I'm not even gonna answer that. Ashfur?"

"BLOOD! BLOOD!" the tom screamed.

"Cool! Graystripe?" Mapleshade decided.

"Rivers... silver streams..."

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" There was a loud bang as Millie left the auditorium, possibly breaking the door through the impact.

"I'm not gonna answer that either. Ashfur gets another point. He wins. Get me out of here." Mapleshade announced, stealing some yellow food coloring, three Leader of the Rings books, and a jar of blood off of Ashfur and running for her life from her new bloodthirsty boyfriend. Ivyleaf forced a laugh. "Ha-ha... ugh. See you next time! VOTE FOR SHE-CATS!" she screeched at the camera, before it shut off.


	4. Mousewhisker, Berrynose, Graystripe

**Thanks to all reviews! If anyone's wondering why I said episode two would have she-cats and it didn't, then that's just because I didn't have any she-cat votes. Anyways, I'll try fitting everyone's votes in. Thanks to all followers and reviewers! Sit back and enjoy the show! P.S. The show has donated 100fk to Ferncloud's Children Charity! They now have enough fk to build the orphanage!**

* * *

Ivyleaf and Hollypool were calling cats galore over the phone, telling them of their new show. Hollypool put away her own phone and turned to Ivyleaf, who quickly put away hers. "Right. Today I'm determined not to be late, so let's go and fetch today's star!" Hollypool announced. Ivyleaf rolled her eyes. "Alright, but I hope you haven't picked someone horrible!"

Tansy smiled at them. "Oh, you're actually on time! Thank you, girls. For the first time, you've actually improved my mood. Prepare yourselves, ladies! The show's on in ten minutes."

Ivyleaf sighed in relief. Hollypool nudged her. "The early cat catches the mouse," she said. "Told you I was right." She walked over to the scoreboard and began to doodle pictures of Mousewhisker dreamily.

Ivyleaf balled her fists in anger, which took a whole load of self-control not to punch her annoying sister in the face. She got four pieces of cards off of Tansy, and sat down at a random table on the stage. Chewing the end of the pencil, she stared at the ceiling while thinking of some questions.

The star of the day stood in the center of the stage in the spotlight, singing her heart out. She was a young white-haired woman, her vibrant green eyes shining with happiness. Tansy clapped enthusiastically. "Lovely singing! You'll do great on the dates!"

"I have a mate, you know!" The star snapped angrily. "I'm just trying to make the best of this thing and get it over with."

Tansy narrowed her eyes. "Well, sit down." she ordered with a slightly angry edge to her tone. The audience was beginning to fill up. "Places, everyone! Going live in three... two..."

"Welcome to Win A Date With A Warrior Cat, episode three!" Ivyleaf announced. "Please welcome our star - Whitewing!"

The grumpy she-cat stalked across the stage and sat down. "I didn't want to do this, Birchfall! I love you!" she called to the camera.

"Today, three toms will be competing to take this... wonderful she-cat to Mistystar's Waterfall World. And here they are! Please give a round of applause for Berrynose, Graystripe, and Mousewhisker!" Ivyleaf continued.

Hollypool sat up straight and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She ran so fast over to Whitewing that it looked like she had teleported. "If you let him win a date with you, I will skin you alive and roast you alive over a bonfire in the most painful death imanginable. He is mine." Her voice was so deep, evil, and scary, it made her eyes flare with red fire so that you could see lost souls swirling in their depths.

Whitewing gulped. "Yes, Hollypool," she squeaked feebly.

Hollypool returned to normal. "Good." She walked casually back to the scoreboard.

Mousewhisker smiled at her, and she smiled back, waving her tail happily.

"Qu-Question one: Wh-What's your f-f-favorite restaurant?" Whitewing stammered, praying Mousewhisker would get it wrong. "M-M-Mousewhisker?"

"CatDonald's!" Mousewhisker replied cheerfully.

Whitewing face-pawed. "StarClan help me..." she breathed, glancing at Hollypool's death glare. "B-Berrynose?"

"Mocha Birds," the tom replied, trying to make his voice sound flirty. "STARCLAN HELP YOU YOUNG TOM IF YOU TRY TO GET ANOTHER MATE BEHIND OUR BACKS!" Poppyfrost and Honeyfern roared from the crowd.

"Can't you try to get it right?" Whitewing asked him pleadingly. "Graystripe?"

"Supercats," Graystripe answered.

"Why, StarClan?! Why can't Mousewhisker get it wrong and the other to give correct answers?" She looked fearfully at Hollpool. "G-g-g-g-give-"

"BERRYNOSE AND GRAYSTRIPE GET A POINT EACH." The she-cat was using her death voice again as the chalk screeched lines on the board.

"Q-Q-Q-Question two: W-W-W-What's on y-y-y-your mind?" Whitewing managed to speak. "M-M-M-Mousewhisker?"

"Hollypool," the tom answered dreamily. "Aw, thank you!" Hollypool mewed sweetly.

"Thank you StarClan, thank you..." Whitewing sighed in relief. "Berrynose?"

"My girls," he replied in the same flirty voice. Popprfrost and Honeyfern leaped onto the stage and he wrapped an arm around each one.

"Creepy weirdo!" Whitewing yelled. "Graystripe?"

"Silverstream, Stormfur, and Feathertail..." he sighed. "Millie and the kits left me after the last episode."

"Aw, you poor guy. You get a point because I feel sorry for you." Whitewing decided.

Hollypool smiled happily and marked another line beneath Graystripe's name.

"Question three: Would you marry me?" Whitewing looked at Ivyleaf. "Seriously?" "Yup." "Fine... Mousewhisker?"

"No way! Hollypool is my girl." He replied.

"Good. Berrynose?"

"Hmm..." "BERRYNOSE!" "Okay, okay, girls, settle down. No." he answered.

"Graystripe?" Whitewing called.

"No. All I need is Silverstream. I'm not risking another mate." he answered truthfully.

"Aww... well, Graystripe wins. Don't worry dude, we both already have mates, so it can just be a hanging out kinda thing." she said.

"YES!" Hollypool screamed, running over and hugging Mousewhisker.

Ivyleaf rolled her eyes and handed Whitewing two free meal vouchers for Mocha Birds and Supercats, a photo of Silverstream, Stormfur and Feathertail, and a diamond ring from nobody. As the two winners walked out, Hollypool whispered something to Mousewhisker, and they skipped out after them.

"See ya next time!" Ivyleaf announced, and the show ended.


End file.
